


All About Us

by Nugiha



Category: Every Witch Way, Gossip Girl, Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Action/Adventure, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hired gun has a job to do, but his latest target gives him more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All About Us  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Bella 14. For story purposes, Charlie and Renee have thirteen children, Bella and Edward are not together, and none of the pack have imprinted.  
> Fandom(s): Gossip Girl, Every Witch Way, Twilight, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A hired gun has a job to do, but his latest target gives him more than he bargained for.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Death(references), Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Swan...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Charlie Swan...Billy Burke  
> Jari's mother, Renee Swan...Sarah Clarke  
> Jari's older brother, Antonio Swan...Jake Gyllenhaal  
> Jari's twin sister, Bella Swan...Kristen Stewart  
> Jari's younger sister, Courtney Swan...Peyton List  
> Jari's younger brother, Courtney's twin Christian Swan...Spencer List  
> Jari's younger brother, Jordan Swan...Jake Goldberg  
> Jari's younger brother, Nike Swan...Nadji Jeter  
> Jari's younger brother, Keithie Swan...Cameron Boyce  
> Jari's younger sister, Ivanka Swan...China Anne McClain  
> Jari's younger brother, Hunter Swan...Karan Brar  
> Jari's younger sister, Chloe Swan...Alexys Nicole Sanchez  
> Jari's younger brother, Greg Swan...Morgan Gingerich  
> Jari's younger sister, Paige Swan...Skai Jackson

Forks, WA The Swan Home

Most teenagers had jobs at a retail store or at a juice bar, but not teenage Jari Swan, there was an underground organization for hired guns and Jari had accepted the offer which came in the form of a secret letter. Jari had patiently waited for his first assignment, and it ended up being tough for him despite actually getting the job _done_.

Jari's job had allowed to meet many associates which included witches Emma Alonso and Maddie Van Pelt, wizard Jax Novoa, kanays Diego Reuda and Mia Black, Diego's fraternal twin sister Gigi Reuda, Andi Cruz, Katie Rice, and Sophie Johnson. Daniel had three younger siblings better known as the Terrible Three (T3), Robbie Miller, Melanie Miller, and Tommy Miller while Diego and Gigi had two younger cousins better known as H20, Hector Reuda and Oscar Reuda.

The main reason why Jari wasn't freaked out about working with witches, wizards, and kanays was because Jari himself was a psychic with various abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis, and etc., his parents were descended from a long line of psychics but the gene _skipped_ a generation, and the only ones with psychic powers were Jari and his fraternal twin sister, Bella Swan.

The small teen was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling when his mother, Renee Swan walked in and asked if he was ready for school, Jari told her that he would be ready in a minute and couldn't help but get a bit annoyed when Renee urged him to hurry up so that he _wasn't_ late.

"I'm almost ready." Jari replied, he actually felt very anxious about going to school, knowing that he would no doubt have a run in with his  _new_ targets. He waited until Renee issued a warning that she would send his father in after him if he wasn't downstairs in five minutes and left the room, the small preteen sighed before grabbing his _special_ phone which kept him in contact with the organization and backpack and headed out of the room.

***

Iridium High

"Let me help you with that." said Sam Winchester as he and his girlfriend, Blair Waldorf walked up to Jari who was struggling to open his locker, Sam then made a fist and pounded it into the smaller teen's locker which caused it to sprang open. Sam and Blair hadn't moved into town until last year, so Jari hadn't had much _contact_ with the two before.

Blair smiled. "These lockers can be pretty tricky, I think Sam had this one last year."

"Thanks." Jari replied. But his expression for gratitude seemed to be unnecessary since Sam told him not to worry about it, the three of them soon found themselves walking down the hallway for a bit talking and Blair asked Jari if he wanted to hang out afterschool.

Even though Jari knew that he _shouldn't_ since he realized from pictures that Sam and Blair were supposed to be his next _targets_ , the small teen accepted Blair's offer, figuring that getting the two to let their guard down around him was the best way to take them out.

Next Chapter: Jari goes to the water park with his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All About Us  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Bella 14. For story purposes, Charlie and Renee have thirteen children, Bella and Edward are not together, and none of the pack have imprinted.  
> Fandom(s): Gossip Girl, Every Witch Way, Twilight, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A hired gun has a job to do, but his latest target gives him more than he bargained for.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Death(references), Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

Water World The Next Day

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." said Jari to his younger brother, Keithie, the two were behind their family as they walked into one of the local water parks, Water World. Renee and Charlie paid for tickets and wristbands for themselves and thirteen children before the group walked into the park, the family quickly split ways with plans to meet at the picnic area for lunch, Jari had decided to stick with Bella and Keithie who had been the one to talk him into going.

"Just relax Jari." Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes as Keithie continued to defend himself to Jari. The trio decided the ride the _Break Point Plunge_ , one of the newest attractions that would take them through a looping two hundred and seventy foot plunge into a wide pool, since Jari couldn't swim, he planned to _levitate_ once reaching the water.

Jari glared at his twin. "I am relaxed."

"Doesn't look that way."

Bella then began playfully taunting her brother and even brought up him hanging out with Sam and Blair the other day, despite wanting to throttle her, the latter decided to tune her out and started talking to Keithie who was playing with his yoyo. The truth was that Jari had actually had a good time with Sam and Blair, as much as he had _tried_ not to.

The second Jari got home, the first person he called was Mia and told her what happened, hoping that the kanay would give him the swift verbal ass-kicking he needed. Mia didn't disappoint, she reminded him that Sam and Blair were his targets and he _knew_ what he had to do. Knowing that he could count on Mia who normally made her kills _quick and painless_ was the reason Jari called her, sure the small teen could've called the others, but Mia was the one who didn't mind laying into him when it was necessary.

Next Chapter: Jari becomes closer to Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All About Us  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Bella 14. For story purposes, Sam Uley and Emily Young don't exist, Bella and Edward are not together, and none of the pack have imprinted.  
> Fandom(s): Gossip Girl, Every Witch Way, Twilight, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A hired gun has a job to do, but his latest target gives him more than he bargained for.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Death(references), Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

La Push Beach

One day afterschool, Jari and Bella had decided to head to La Push to visit one of their oldest friends Jacob Black, the two of them hung out at Jacob's house for awhile until the pack called him. The Quilete pack of shapeshifting werewolves consisted of teenagers Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Leah Clearwater, Leah's younger brother Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, preteens Brady Fuller, and Collin Littlesea.

Jacob invited Bella and Jari to come with him, the group was planning a game of pick-up volleyball at the beach, and the siblings exchanged looks with each other before agreeing since the two of them got along with most of pack _except_ for the prone to angry outbursts Paul and the bitter and resentful Leah. After the trio arrived at the beach, Leah insulted both Bella and Jari before asking why the siblings were even there.

Before Jari could say anything back to Leah, Jacob immediately jumped to his and Bella's defense and warned Leah to back off, not wanting her attitude to ruin the good time of everyone else. Jari tried to diffuse the tension by suggesting that maybe it was time to start picking the teams, and Brady and Collin and asked what the teams were going to be.

The leader of one team was Jacob while the other team leader was Leah, everyone figured it was better for the two of them to be kept on separate teams, since they didn't want them to start arguing with each other.

Teams were about to be picked when Sam showed up with his older brother, Dean Winchester and the two asked if they could join them, Leah was about to utter a 'no' when Jari reminded her that having more players would make the game _more_ fun, Leah's team consisted of Seth, Paul, Sam, Jari, and Collin while on Jacob's team was Embry, Quil, Jared, Bella, and Dean.

The game went on for a long time with Paul and Bella making the _most spikes_ for the teams, by the time nightfall set in, Jared suggested that they end the game. Everyone agreed and soon the only ones left at the beach was Dean, Sam, and Jari, Dean told Sam that he would catch up with him at home leaving Sam and Jari.

Jari checked his watch and realized that it was a quarter to Midnight, and then decided to take a walk with Sam since the latter offered to drive him back home.

"Take a look." said Sam as he gestured up to the sky.

"It's a full moon." Jari followed Sam's gaze, the two stared up at the sky for a while with Sam making jokes about different animals and things that they resembled, causing the smaller teen to laugh. As Sam began to talk about his family and how his father took off alot of the time, Jari actually listened in interest but knew that he had to take Sam out sooner _or_ later.

Next Chapter: Jari comforts an upset Gigi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All About Us  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Bella 14. For story purposes, Sam Uley and Emily Young don't exist, Bella and Edward are not together, and none of the pack have imprinted.  
> Fandom(s): Gossip Girl, Every Witch Way, Twilight, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A hired gun has a job to do, but his latest target gives him more than he bargained for.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Death(references), Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Rueda Home A Few Days Later

"I just feel like she's stolen him away from me." said a tearful Gigi as she placed a hand on her forehead, Jari had to confess that when Gigi had invited him over, he had originally thought it was for an interview since Gigi was the _gossip queen_ of the school and spent most of her time reporting about the juiciest _secrets_ of her few friends and the majority of her classmates. But Gigi didn't want an interview, she had quickly changed the subject to Diego's relationship with Maddie and how she felt about it.

"I'm sure that's not true." Jari tried to defend his friend, though even he knew that Diego hadn't spent a lot of time around Gigi because of Maddie. Even though the two girls were in the same organization, Maddie only tolerated Gigi because she was Diego's _sister_ , but would be the first to tell her to go away when she saw her phone and/or camera in hand. "He's just been busy."

"Yeah, busy with Maddie."

Jari told Gigi that she should just tell Diego how she felt, but the latter didn't think that would work, the brunette had tried to talk to her twin more than once but he had always run off on her because of Maddie. But he refused to let his friend use that _excuse_ , Gigi just had try again until her brother finally listened to her.

The two kept talking for a few minutes and soon Diego walked in, at first he didn't notice that his sister was crying, but Jari managed to get his attention and gestured to Gigi who was frantically trying to wipe her tears.

The concerned Diego walked over to Gigi's bed which her and Jari were sitting on and asked his sister what was wrong, Gigi told him that it wasn't important and headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, the only answer Jari was willing to give Diego was that he _needed_ to talk to his sister.

"But you know what's going on, don't you?" Diego asked Jari.

Knowing that it was something that needed to come from Gigi's mouth and not his, Jari repeated that Diego needed to ask Gigi what was going on, he was about to leave when Diego asked if he wanted to stay over. Despite agreeing to the kanay's offer, Jari was no idiot and would avoid _all_ conversation on the subject of Gigi until his friend talked to her himself.

Next Chapter: Jari realizes that his time to perform the hit has become limited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All About Us  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Bella 14. For story purposes, Sam Uley and Emily Young don't exist, Bella and Edward are not together, and none of the pack have imprinted.  
> Fandom(s): Gossip Girl, Every Witch Way, Twilight, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A hired gun has a job to do, but his latest target gives him more than he bargained for.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Death(references), Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

Outside Bar

Standing in the background watching as Mia set her sights on a _target_ were Emma, Daniel, Andi, and Jari, Jari wasn't originally sure why Mia had invited them to watch, but soon he and Andi managed to decide that it was for bragging rights. A man who appeared to be in his early thirties walked out of a building as Mia snuck up behind him with a rifle in her hand, he didn't get a chance as Mia aimed the rifle at the back of his skull and pulled the trigger.

Just before the lifeless body could drop to the ground, Mia quickly moved out of sight and Emma waved her hand and tele-transported herself and the three next to her away from the scene, they ended up standing outside a bar and Daniel quickly sent a text to Mia letting the dark-haired kanay know where they were. Mia soon showed up and then explained to her friends that the kill they just watched was how it was _supposed_ to be done.

Jari exchanged a look with Andi, realizing that they had both been correct about Mia inviting them for _bragging rights_ , but the small teen couldn't help it if he knew his friend. Once Mia had realized that they were outside a bar, she _tried_ to convince her friends to go in with her since it would be fun but Emma didn't want to get in trouble and quickly refused.

"I got a letter today." admitted Jari causing his friend's attention to direct to him.

Daniel had a confused look on his face. "What letter Jari?"

"It's from the organization, I have to take care of my new targets within a couple of days or they won't pay me."

"I'm just surprised you haven't taken care of them sooner, what are you waiting for?" Mia demanded. Her friend then tried to explain that Sam and Blair weren't making it easy for him, otherwise he _would've_ taken them out already, but that was only half the truth. Even though Jari didn't want to admit it, he had been spending a lot of time with Sam and Blair and the two of them had _begun_ to grow on him.

***

New Topaz Thai Restaurant Later That Evening

"Dinner was great, wasn't it?" Blair asked, her and Sam had invited Jari to go out to dinner with them _again_ and had just finished their meals, the two gotten closer to the smaller teen recently. The three of them were sitting in a booth, Sam was sitting on one side while Blair and Jari were sitting on the other.

Jari gave a small smile, liking that things weren't awkward around Sam and Blair who had both made an effort to include him and not make him a third wheel. "Yeah, it was great."

"So, you're enjoying yourself?" Sam questioned Jari who nodded his head in response. Before Jari's thoughts could shift back to taking out Sam and Blair, his sense of reality faded away as he felt Blair press her lips against his own, Jari then looked over at Sam but the other teen didn't seem upset at all.

"What was that?" Jari asked.

Blair apologized and assured him that she hadn't mean to freak him out, she explained that both her and Sam came from families where the husbands and wives had more than one partner, and that both her and Sam really _liked_ Jari. This was something that Jari hadn't counted on, he wasn't even able to form words to respond.

Realizing that the small teen wasn't going to say anything, Sam took his chance and grabbed Jari's hands in his own as he leaned across the table and crushed his lips against the latter's. Jari was still in a state of shock by the time the kiss ended, his job had just gotten a lot more _complicated_.

Next Chapter: Jari turns to Bella for advice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All About Us  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Bella 14. For story purposes, Sam Uley and Emily Young don't exist, Bella and Edward are not together, and none of the pack have imprinted.  
> Fandom(s): Gossip Girl, Every Witch Way, Twilight, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A hired gun has a job to do, but his latest target gives him more than he bargained for.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Death(references), Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Swan Home

"Alright spill, what's going on with you?" Bella asked as she walked into Jari's room, the brunette had noticed that her brother had been off lately, she almost asked Sam and Blair what was going on since it had started after the trio went to dinner but Jacob had talked her out of it. Lost in his own thoughts, Jari didn't even want to respond to his older sister's question at first.

"Nothing's going on." Jari replied, knowing that he was lying through his teeth.

"Just tell me, you know I'm going to get it out of you anyways."

Bella then began to press Jari a bit, not surprising the latter at all since this was a tactic his sister usually did when he wasn't _willing_ to talk about something, but Bella wouldn't understand. She wasn't in the organization like Jari was, and therefore _couldn't_ relate to what he was going through.

Two of Jari's younger brothers, Jordan and Keithie soon walked in and asked Jari if he wanted to play video games with them, Jari would've said yes, but Bella spoke for him and told the two that they needed to let her finish talking to Jari first. Jordan tried to prompt Bella into telling him what they were talking about and the latter ended up warning him that if they didn't leave right then, she would _make_ them.

Jari finally stepped in and told Bella that there was no need to _telekinetically_ force them out of the room, he convinced his younger brothers to leave him and Bella alone to talk by promising that he would play video games with them in a couple of minutes.

"I fell in love with someone that I wasn't supposed to." confessed Jari, only telling Bella the gist of things after their brothers left the room.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Does this person love you back?" The small teen nodded in response to his sister's question but muttered that it didn't matter, he couldn't be with who he wanted to(Sam and Blair) because he just _couldn't_ , Jari had broken one of the main rules of being a hired gun and that was falling in love with his targets.

But of course he couldn't tell his sister that part, Bella told him that he would feel better being with the one who had his heart, she explained that sometimes love could be risky and it was a risk that Jari _needed_ to take. Jari talked with his sister for awhile but was still undecided, _accepting_ his love for Sam and Blair would mean that doing his job would be next to impossible.

Next Chapter: Jari has a difficult choice to make.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All About Us  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Bella 14. For story purposes, Sam Uley and Emily Young don't exist, Bella and Edward are not together, and none of the pack have imprinted.  
> Fandom(s): Gossip Girl, Every Witch Way, Twilight, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A hired gun has a job to do, but his latest target gives him more than he bargained for.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Death(references), Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Seven Later

Reluctantly listening to Bella's advice, Jari had decided to continue hanging out with Sam and Blair, there was a mild hope that the teen was clinging onto that he would end up _hating_ them. Jari had told Sam and Blair that he needed _time_ before being in a relationship with them, and the two(somewhat to Jari's disappointment) told him that they had no trouble waiting as long as it took.

While over at Sam's house hanging out one evening, Jari and Blair were laughing as they looked at pictures on the tablet that Blair owned, when Sam walked in only wearing a towel with water droplets falling down his muscular chest. To avoid drooling and looking like an idiot, Jari began teasing the taller teen until finding himself laying back on the loveseat with Sam holding him down and Blair hovering over him.

Jari was about to say something but couldn't stop laughing as both Blair and Sam started tickling him, he had tried to ask them stop after a couple of minutes, but Blair said that they wouldn't stop until he said 'mercy'.

A few hours after eventually leaving Sam's house and telling him and Blair that they would hang out later, Jari was sitting at the Seven, a restaurant that Diego and Gigi's family owned. Earlier, he had gotten a call from Jax who asked if the two could meet up since they hadn't hung out in some time.

"How have you been?" greeted Jari as the wizard sat down across from him.

Jax shot his friend a hard look. "Better than you apparently."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how much time you've been spending with Sam and Blair." Jax informed him. As Jari tried to defend himself, Jax cut him off and reminded the small teen that the deadline to perform the hit was the next day plus Emma, Mia, and Gigi had told him what had been going on, and that he had to choose between the organization or Sam and Blair because Jari _couldn't_ have the best of both worlds.

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All About Us  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Bella 14. For story purposes, Charlie and Renee have thirteen children, Bella and Edward are not together, and none of the pack have imprinted.  
> Fandom(s): Gossip Girl, Every Witch Way, Twilight, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A hired gun has a job to do, but his latest target gives him more than he bargained for.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Death(references), Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Swan...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Charlie Swan...Billy Burke  
> Jari's mother, Renee Swan...Sarah Clarke  
> Jari's older brother, Antonio Swan...Jake Gyllenhaal  
> Jari's twin sister, Bella Swan...Kristen Stewart  
> Jari's younger sister, Courtney Swan...Peyton List  
> Jari's younger brother, Courtney's twin Christian Swan...Spencer List  
> Jari's younger brother, Jordan Swan...Jake Goldberg  
> Jari's younger brother, Nike Swan...Nadji Jeter  
> Jari's younger brother, Keithie Swan...Cameron Boyce  
> Jari's younger sister, Ivanka Swan...China Anne McClain  
> Jari's younger brother, Hunter Swan...Karan Brar  
> Jari's younger sister, Chloe Swan...Alexys Nicole Sanchez  
> Jari's younger brother, Greg Swan...Morgan Gingerich  
> Jari's younger sister, Paige Swan...Skai Jackson

The Winchester Home

"Blair, come help me." said Sam, he was looking in one of the cabinets below where his TV was since Blair, Jari, and himself was having a movie night, Blair looked over at Jari and jokingly rolled her eyes before going over to help Sam. While their backs were turned, Jari pulled out the rifle that he had been hiding all night and aimed it towards them.

"I'm so sorry." Jari quietly apologized as he clicked off the safety, the small teen slowly got up and made his way over to Blair and Sam, he stood behind him and aimed the rifle at the back of their heads. There was a big part of him that _didn't_ want to do this, but Jari knew that Jax was right and there was a  _difficult choice_ that he had to make.

Blair tossed a DVD case to the side as she continued helping Sam go through the cabinet. "Jari, did you say something?"

Even though Jari's finger was on the trigger, the small teen thought about what would happen if he went through with killing Sam and Blair, he would've completed the job but there would end up being a huge hole in his heart at the same time. Jari sighed and made a split second decision that he _couldn't_ do it, he loved Blair and Sam just as much if not _more_ than they loved him.

Jari started to hide the rifle before either Sam or Blair turned around when it was suddenly taken from him by Dean, he snatched it back and slowly stepped back from Dean who demanded to know what the hell was going on and why he had been pointing the rifle at Sam and his little brother's girlfriend. A confused Sam and Blair asked Jari the same question, but he didn't know what to tell them, then Jari closed his eyes and _planted_ a thought in all three of their heads for them to fall asleep.

***

Epilogue.

Knowing the organization would send someone else to perform the hit, Jari confessed everything to Sam and Blair who were shocked that their potential partner had been sent to kill the two of them this whole time, they had accused him of playing them despite Jari's multiple protests. Jari advised them to leave town, since he was sure that the _new_ hired gun wouldn't have the same hesitations that he did.

Dean had gotten the idea to send Sam and Blair to a safe house somewhere faraway, but refused to accept Jari's multiple apologies for lying to them, he was imprinted on by Leah and months later the two had gotten engaged with plans for a wedding in the summer. Embry imprinted on Bella and the two of them had no plans to marry, deciding that a piece of paper wouldn't change how they felt about each other. Eventually Jari quit the organization and found out where Sam and Blair were located and now the three were together after he convinced Sam and Blair to forgive him, Jax ended his friendship with Jari after the latter betrayed the organization and was currently dating Vanessa, Diego broke up with Maddie after the latter accidentally hurt Gigi with one of her spells, and Emma and Daniel as a favor to Jari had managed to get the hit on Sam and Blair called off which allowed the two of them to _return_ to Forks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
